


the smallest stars

by LittleMusing



Series: satellite [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Post-Canon, SPOILERS INBOUND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMusing/pseuds/LittleMusing
Summary: If Intsys won't give me Bylad/Claude S-support I'll write my own damn one. End-game/support spoilers. I made myself sad.





	1. smallest star

It's hard to sleep. Every muscle in Byleth's body is screaming for rest, but his eyes refuse to shut. His mind replays the events of the day, seeing Nemesis fall on the battlefield. When Claude got batted away like a fly, he had to resist the urge to run over. That trust was paid off, but it felt like a critical turning point for him, that saving Fodlan, and the rest of the world even, felt minor in comparison.  
  
Still in bed, his eyes wander over to the Sword of the Creator leaning against the wall. There might come a time it would completely shatter, and he wonders if he would live to see it. Having been given Sothis' power and essentially, her life, can he really call himself a mortal anymore?  
  
Not that he was, in the first place, he presumes.  
  
Byleth slowly sits up. He ignores his protesting muscles. The loss of adrenaline hit hard and viciously, he thinks absently. He looks at the sword again. That sword, which had taken the lives of people he once called his students. He doesn't suppose he'd ever truly sleep well anymore.  
  
He throws on his cloak and decides to wander the monastery. The air is cool, and the skies are clear. Byleth recalls the conversation he'd had with Claude. That felt both so long ago, and as though it were just yesterday. Despite the cloudless skies, the stars are dim, perhaps in respect of all the fallen souls. He lets his thoughts wander, and his feet to take him, somewhere. Treading the paths he took all those years ago, he wonders if he might see the ghosts of the past.  
  
Edelgard, standing so proud. The Black Eagles.  
  
Dimitri, before his mind was broken. The Blue Lions.  
  
Claude, the ever cheeky one. The Golden Deer.  
  
That one choice he made.   
  
Byleth eventually realizes he's made his way to the Goddess Tower. The structure looms over him, and the memories slowly come to mind. The promise was kept, then, even though   
  
"Hey, Teach, whatcha doin'?"   
  
Claude easily puts his arm around Byleth's shoulder, taking him out of reminiscence.   
  
"You do realize I haven't been 'Teach' for a while, right?" he smiles slightly, nevertheless.   
  
If he had a heart, it would've leapt out.   
  
Byleth gets a dazzling grin in response. "Aw come on, it's just what I'm used to. I'm with the others, calling you by name is still kinda weird."   
  
"Oh, and blowing kisses around isn't," he teases.   
  
A one-armed shrug. "What can I say? I _have_ a reputation for being rougishly handsome and charming," Claude winks. "So why are you here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"   
  
"I don't know if you're purposely calling back to the last time, but yes. As should you."   
  
The loss of warmth is tangible. Claude doesn't answer immediately, walking up to the tower and throwing his arms wide. Byleth almost unconsciously grips his cloak tighter, as though to keep the sensation of Claude there.   
  
"You think the legends of this place are true, after all?" Claude finally speaks again, drawing in a deep breath, arms still outstretched.   
  
"After all we fought, I think we've seen enough legends," Byleth points out. It occurs to him Claude looks smaller without his regalia, dressed simply in a white shirt and black pants, but is nonetheless radiant, somehow.   
  
"Oh, you're not including yourself?" Claude turns around, a look of mock disappointment on his face.   
  
"That's not for me to decide. Even if you yourself had your flabber gasted."   
  
"Hey now," his tone turns admonishing, wagging his finger. "You can't blame me for that. Changing the subject, you know what, why don't we dance for old time's sake?"   
  
"I haven't gotten any better," Byleth blurts, mortified.   
  
"'s fine, I'm taller now," as though that were an answer, Claude easily pulls Byleth's hand and dips him. They twirl around for a few minutes, Byleth's taut muscles barely able to keep up with Claude's movements. Byleth flops onto the ground, trying to catch his breath. Claude sits beside him, looking serious.   
  
"You really are bad at dancing."   
  
Byleth tries to give him his best glare, but he only laughs.   
  
"What are you going to do now, Byleth?"   
  
He sits up sharply, eliciting a welp as pain sears through his body.   
  
"Hey, hey, I was the one who got punched out, you know?" Claude's tone is joking, but his brow furrows as he tries to massage Byleth's muscles. A heavy sigh leaves Byleth; though while not particularly effective, the motions are soothing.   
  
"What's this?"   
  
Any comment Byleth wanted to make dies in his throat as he sees Claude opening up a small leather bag. "Whoa."   
  
He had forgotten he had left it in his cloak pocket until now. One of the very last traces of Jeralt left, now twinkling in the moonlight.   
  
"Um, sorry, Teach," Claude mumbles, abashed, slipping the ring back into its bag.   
  
Without really thinking, Byleth clasps his hand over Claude's, pressing the ring firmly in his palm. He doesn't think he's ever blushed before, but he must be, now.   
  
"I," Byleth thinks about the half prepared speech in his drawer, words completely failing him. "It's just like you to throw me off."   
  
Claude for his part has been rendered speechless as well, staring agape at him. "Sorry," he repeats, red slowly but surely creeping up his face.   
  
Byleth sighs, hand still firmly on Claude's, and places his forehead on Claude's shoulder. "I wanted to write something about the stars and the ring, but I'm not very poetic."   
  
He pauses for some effect. "I realized it that night. Now, you have your dream in your hands. Will... you take it?"   
  
The war is over. The future Claude told him about is at hand, and he has this one last thing left to do before the rest of time.   
  
"That's plenty sappy," Claude says, softly, tenderly, his breath tickling Byleth's neck. "You helped me with my dreams, and you're giving it to me now, again, and it's time I see yours come true too."   
  
Claude lifts Byleth's head, gently kissing him on the lips. They break off, only to place their foreheads together. Byleth gets the distinct feeling they are making another promise at the Tower, and he wonders just how much he'd like to believe in the god of this world. Then again, with Claude by his side now, why would he need to think of gods anymore? They'll be able to catch whatever they star they wish on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow missed Jeralt's ring so I spent 45 hours to realize I couldn't actually marry Claude and proceeded to berate myself over the loss of 45 hours. However! I didn't get Dancer, or any hint of Sothis support, so my NG+ file will be dedicated to getting everything I didn't, Claude included.
> 
> (puts Bylad and Claude together) I just think they're neat - like they don't have to be romantic or anything either I just like them together. Their colours contrast pretty well too I love them ok :(
> 
> Feel free to @ me on Twitter at tsurumuse. I am not FE twitter, I'm Claude twitter. And Granblue.


	2. star shine

War is over, it's all sunshine and rainbows! Maybe more sunshine in Almyra, though they're back in Fodlan for now. As Claude blinks awake, the rush of the past couple of days comes back. The frenzied hurry to bring an army to rescue the burgeoning, newly united Fodlan, and of course, to fulfill his promise to someone. Someonoe who's not in bed with him this morning. He looks down to see Byleth curled up on the floor, his own cloak and Claude's regalia draped over him.

What would the people think to see the incarnation of their god asleep like one of the monastery cats? Old habits die hard, apparently. Claude reaches over to poke Byleth's cheek and ruffle his hair. He opens his eyes, unfocused.

"Shit, sorry. Go back to sleep."

Byleth doesn't seem to hear him, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. The ring hanging around his neck is more distracting than Byleth's bare chest. He makes a sound which is presumably him saying 'good morning'.

"Morning, get back into bed."

Claude sighs with affectionate exasperation when his husband just flops back onto the floor. He touches the ring around his own neck, just to make sure it's there. Maybe they should get a matching pair sometime, just because they can, now. He listens to Byleth's steady breathing, heart warm at this moment of calm. A moment hard fought for on their bloodied hands that, he wonders if, thousands of years from now, would anyone say the things they all did were or weren't worth it? He's not sure where he stands in regards to reincarnation, but if he could ask the gods for one more selfish thing, he would really like to be with Byleth all over again.

He pulls off the blankets off the bed, throws it over Byleth and huddles up next to him. Claude will take all the time he can get to stay like this. They've done their part, the world can wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING FOR MODERN AU BUT IT WOULDN'T FLOW SO I GUESS, THIS
> 
> I am but a small man wanting to hold Claude's hand, taking 87+ hours on NG+ Deer just to marry ONE man get yourself me/claude slowburn thanks 
> 
> also y ah i thought this was too short again so i tacked it on to this fic umu


	3. and the moon

Claude has twin moons in his life. Well, used to be just the one, or even three now, but who's counting?

He raises his hand to eclipse the moon in the sky. There's one.

Two, the blood of Riegan that courses through his veins.

Three...

"Mind if I join you?"

Byleth. The pale green hair shimmers white in the after image, as he lies down beside Claude.

"Coin for your thoughts?"

"Just thinking."

His eyes move from one star to the next, half formed thoughts of gods and lost souls weighing on his mind. Fingers lace with his, a cool touch of metal and calloused skin sending warmth through him. There are times where even Claude is at a loss for words, and now is one of those moments. There's too little time to stop, too few stolen glances as united nations build the foundations of the thousands of years to come. Not enough space for one of his meager lifespan. Too much to chance when the inevitable comes along.

A wolf's howl carries itself far on the still wind.

Byleth tucks his head under Claude's chin, his steady breath tickling his neck. He presses a kiss to the top of his beloved's head. Byleth's free hand rests on Claude's chest, making him self-conscious of his breathing.

"Your heartbeat is comforting," murmurs Byleth into the crook of Claude's neck, a sentiment oft repeated. The man has gotten into a habit of falling asleep on his chest because of this. Claude sometimes wishes he could say the same, and the bitterness towards Rhea rises on occasion. A man with a pulse, but without a heartbeat, and as every bit alive as Claude himself is. He wishes Byleth would get more angry at her. He could care less she had asked Byleth to take care of things in her stead. She'd condemned the love of his life of too much time. He hopes that's not true, based on nothing but blind faith. Ironic.

How could he leave Byleth alone? It's not like he doesn't think he couldn't go on without him, but seeing everyone he knows leave Byleth behind, that was too cruel a fate. Not after everything that he had, and will continue, to shoulder.

Claude moves to hug Byleth tightly, his heart beating for both of them. The other man nuzzles his neck reassuringly.

"I love you, Byleth, you know that right?"

"I do," he answers, humming. His hand travels up and down Claude's back. "Let's get to bed, it's going to be a long day."

"No, let's stay like this a little longer."

"Okay."

Claude wishes he could simply enjoy this simple warmth, this company, without needing to think of the what-ifs and whens of the future. Alas, the world is never kind, and it would probably drive him crazy to not have _something_ to do. So it shall be, but he can at least pretend the moon itself is in his grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made myself sad im sorry
> 
> i swear to god if i accidentally make another one-shot collection w/o planning it
> 
> stream god-shattering star (rain)


End file.
